As the World Changes
by EmmieElliott
Summary: A touch of destiny brings someone home with a new character. My OCs are mine but I do not own anything. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

All good things come to end but the real truth was do the bad things stay buried. She always knew since she was sixteen that there would only be one man for her. Family and fate had seem to be pushing them apart. Whether if it was from her own parents whol felt her time with him was just a teenage love affair or his who thought she was just a person to warm the sheets for him, they were doomed from the start. At eighteen she had finally let it separate them.

She always knew that in her family there was a competition between her and her older sister Adele, who seemed to take the correct path towards her future. She dated a Hale and even got into Stanford in early admission. All in all she was correct in her choices and how she followed through with them. She however decided to take a less costly approach and attend UCSD. In three and a half years she graduated with a spot ready for her at one of the best medical schools in the country. Those facts seemed to bump her points in her parents eyes and the pride in their eyes when she had informed them that she had received an offer into the internship program at Chicago Presbyterian meant more than any other.

With the competition in mind she continued to battle her sister. Their relationship was fine but both knew that they were fighting for their parents highest award. Their pride and knowing that their child was the best in their field. All of this pressure seemed to push her one but then one weekend something broke her. A shadow of her past reappeared and she let the darkness in. She let him come to her and be with her again.

One light in that time was something that grew afterward. At twenty eight she was a mother now. Her daughter Hanna was a blonde hair green eyed terror with the intelligence of her mother and the charm if her father. First off her parents were upset with her choice but the continuation of her internship and her ability to juggle the responsibilities meant that she was strong. Although in the end she decided a week after Hanna was born to return home. What shae didn't know was that her past was not always so welcoming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update. School took over for a while and then I went out of town for nine days. Don't expect the usual schedule of my other stories. I have about eight weeks left and then if the story is still going we shall see how quickly my mind works. It will all be spontaneous and be by the way my mind decides to work. I do appreciate the love from all of you and keep asking questions because they really force me to make sure the story is correct. Oh and watch out make sure that if you are a writer that your ideas are original. I get that we are writing fanfiction but don't try to take other people's story lines. It is rude and is also wrong. Use your own creative minds. We all have them and will accept any plot line that is published. Be careful. This plot line is mine, please be original.****Love all of you and appreciate all the love that there has been given to me.**

She could never understand how she always managed to smell like baby lotion. No matter how much other lotions or sprays she used her scent always ended up at the end of the day smelling like a baby but in someway she was enjoyed that fact. Working in a hospital all day it seemed too sterile. There was never a strong order that was consistent but still her daughter's lotion stayed constant. That fact right there made her feel better.

"You are done for the day, Dr. Knowles. I hoped you enjoyed your first day!" Margaret Murphy was a kind woman and seemed to be thrilled that Tara had joined their staff.

"Thanks I will see you tomorrow." Tara nodded as she headed towards the locker room and changed back to street clothes.

The drive home was always quiet as she maneuvered her way through the streets of Charming. It was always a place where she wanted to leave but the truth was with Hanna this was her home too. Even though she had been born in Chicago, she had lived her for over half her life however short those three days were. As the car pulled up to the front of the house she knew that her daughter would already be asleep but there was a dread in her. Her parents had been kind enough to hold their questions the night before but tonight could be different. Tonight she would receive the questions she had been avoiding since she had called them seven months earlier with the news. The news that they would share blood with SAMCRO.

"Hey baby, how was your first day?" Diane asked as soon as the front door opened with a squeak.

"Really quiet but everyone was very kind." A day in town and she knew that word would get around. She had already told both Jax and Gemma about her arrival and she had no doubt that there would be a reunion in a matter of hours.

"How was the adjustment?" Diane asked again as she made her daughter some tea from her already steaming kettle.

"It is not too bad, a lot easier to adjust to the stillness." Before the conversation could continue Hanna started to cry from the other room.

"I'll get her you finish your tea." Tara wanted to argue but it was lost on her tongue as she disappeared to the other room and returned within moments.

"It amazes me how much she takes after you." It was a fact that her daughter looked like her and even had her own green eyes. "Is there any chance that she could be Matt's?"

"No there isn't." Tara replied knowing that her whole family would prefer her to be Matt's than Jax's. Even Tara wished that it would be the truth but it was too obvious. All around it was a fucked up situation she had landed herself in.

"Are you sure?" Her mother pleaded as she continued to glance down at her granddaughter.

"She has his blonde hair." A light tuft of hair was placed on the baby's smooth head that was barely visible until the light hit in the perfect way. "Besides she also seems to have inherited his ability charm all around her."

"That is true she is a very easy baby." Diane commented as she grabbed the bottle off the table and offered it to Hanna.

"Thanks for everything mom. I really appreciate what you are doing for me." Tara broke the silence and Diane said nothing but just smiled back at her mom. "I know having a newborn in the house is hard but I have no words to say how thankful I am."

"I would do anything for you and for Hanna. You both mean the world to me and I am happy you will be here for a while." Her sentiments were sincere and honest as she locked eyes with her own child and saw the pain hidden in them.

"I am exhausted so I think I am going to go to bed." Tara replied as her fatigue set in and the bed was calling for her.

"Alright I guess I will see you tomorrow then. What are you planning on doing?" Diana asked trying to schedule her day for tomorrow.

"I am meeting with Jax and Gemma tomorrow. I don't know how long it will take." Tara replied as she realized how tired she was.

"Okay do you want me to go with you?" She was a little apprehensive about the whole thing but she knew that her daughter could take care of her own.

"No it is fine. Night mom." There were kisses on the cheek exchanged before both of them headed off to bed.

The sun hit her eyes as a small cry was heard from the bassinet next to her bed. Falling asleep when you are exhausted was easy do for Tara. All the late nights studying during college and med school, while also doing those thirty six hour shift her internship made her good at one thing, and that was functioning while being sleep deprived.

Sometimes she believed that Hanna and she were having a competition on who could sleep the longest. Tara often would wake up before her daughter while she slept peacefully beside her. It was strange but she figured it was the worry of a mother that kept her awake. Once the pair was ready for the day ahead of them she carried her down the hall way towards the kitchen where her parents were seated in their typical positions.

"Hey Sam." Tara replied as she looked over at the man who raised her. Her father had been a drunk and basically a dick since she was born. It wasn't until she was fourteen when Diane decided to kick his ass out and divorce him. (Five years ago he passed away. Adele refused to go but Tara did all of the arrangements. That was how she found out that her father had left everything for her in his will. None of it was given to anyone else. Only she and her children could touch it.)

That was probably the hardest time in both of their lives. Tara had noticed how her mom had pulled away from her while she worked to keep the house up and looked for a man to take the place of her father. It was one of the things that pushed her towards Jax. She could never understand it. It was either the way that he wanted to be there for her and also it helped that her mother was completely against the idea of her daughter having anything to do with SAMCRO or its Prince.

"Hey Tara!" Sam smiled back at her. Even though they weren't blood related both of them got along perfectly.

"How is work?" Sam helped run Oswald Construction and was a right hand man to the boss himself. Both of them attended Charming High school at the same time and both were close.

"Busy this is always good. How about you? Is the hospital up to your standards?" He questioned as he took a sip of his coffee before grabbing Hanna from her arms.

"It's okay. A little slower than my usual pace but I guess that is good though." She still missed it every day. The complete adrenaline rush she would get every single time she changed into her scrubs.

"I am sure there will be some type of excitement especially with this being SAMCRO's home base and all." He stated as he made funny faces at Hanna before giving her back to Tara once she was done with her own cup.

"I am going to go but I will see you later for dinner." He nodded as her mother said her own goodbyes from the sink where she was washing plates from last night.

She got in her dad's old cutlass, one that had been gifted to her after his death almost five years ago. A call came one night while she was in Chicago that her father's only possessions were hers now and that they would be at his house until she decided what to do with them.

Driving the streets of Charming was strange for her. In the end she reached her destination. Gemma's house had changed from when she would visit during high school. It went from typical Charming house to a palace fit for a queen and of course her newly announced king. They had both agreed that this would be the best place to have Jax meet Hanna for the first time. It was more intimate and also far away from the Clubhouse.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked the infant as she received only a small gurgle as a reply. "Yeah me too."

Walking up the steps she made her way to the door and knocked. The seconds of silent made her stop as she realized what was going on. What would happen once those doors open?

"Doc." Gemma stated she stared down at the woman who broke her son's heart before looking even further towards the carrier that had her granddaughter in it. "Come on in Jax is in the living room."

"Thanks." Tara replied as she stepped into the house as Hanna let out a few cooing sounds telling everyone around her that she was still present and that they should be paying attention to her. Tara looked down to make sure that the baby was still secure before looking back up stopping dead in her tracks.

"Hey." He was nervous and he did his usual habit of placing his hands in his front pocket. She was a little surprised to see the bad ass biker so scared at the fact that there was an infant in the room.

"Hi." Tara smiled as she carefully placed the carrier on the coffee table while looking down at Hanna who was making silly faces as she started to realize attention was on her. "Hanna, meet your daddy. Jax this is Hanna Gemma Diane Teller."

"What?" Gemma paused as she looked at the other woman who was standing there silent.

"I figured that she deserved to have both of her grandmother's names." It also didn't help that she was still a little drugged up and her mother had told her to make them both their middle name.

"Wow well then I am honored." Gemma replied before catching the look her son was giving his daughter. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. She was already getting him wrapped around her finger.

"Do you want to hold her?" Tara asked Jax as he seemed a little hesitant but did nothing but smile and shook his head vigorously. "Hanna please don't cry we don't want you to scare daddy."

With help and a little direction the father and daughter pair were contently looking at each other as if they were in a deep conversation. His hands were steady as he supported Hanna's head and she also kept calm as her ear pressed against his chest most likely calmed by the rhythmic sound.

"She's so tiny." That was all her could say as he watched her eyes close out of fatigue. "How was the birth is everything alright with her?"

"She is doing fine. Her heart was a little weak at the beginning but all of her test as of late were clear. They will probably be very cautious when scanning but other than that she will most likely be just like you." Gemma and he released the breathe both of them had been holding. Neither wanted to go through what Tommy went through.

"How was the birth?" Gemma asked curious to know how the woman dealt with the whole procedure.

"Really easy actually. It only lasted about twelve hours and my mom kept saying that I was almost too calm." Tara answered as she remember the chaos that had ensued around her that day but yet nothing took her focus away.

"Good to hear." Gemma commented before taking hold of Hanna and looking down at her with a love she had only seen on the older woman give to two people. "You did good darling."

"Thanks." For the first time since coming home she felt happy to be back. There was just one problem. Shocking her, another woman entered the room.

"Sorry about coming by unannounced but I was wondering if you wanted to go to my doctor's office." Tara glanced over at the woman and saw a women who seemed to be underweight and also a little tweaky. "This must be Hanna."

"Wendy I thought you were going out of town?" Jax seemed pissed as he took Hanna back in his arms to shield her away from Wendy.

"I was but then my OB got an opening so I decided to take it." Wendy replied as she tried to take a look at the baby her husband had conceived while they were on their break.

"I am sorry, I am Tara Knowles." Tara felt awkward and assumed it would be better to introduce my self now.

"I know who you are. I am Wendy Case, I am Jax's wife." She replied as she lightly touch her stomach with a smile Tara knew. It was a smile of an expectant mother. "Looks like Hanna is going to be having a sibling."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another one! Sorry for the late update but only a few more weeks until I am done with school and can focus on writing again. Hope you enjoy!

Honestly, Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing. The father of her child was married and having a baby. Tara almost couldn't handle it anymore. As she kept looking over at Wendy she felt anger seep into her skin.

"Well it is nice to me meet you but Hanna and I have to head out. I promised my parents we would have dinner with them." Tara spoke as she took Hanna out of Jax's arms and placed her in the carrier.

"Oh sweetheart you don't have to go. I was already making dinner." Gemma was giving her a pitiful look as she pulled the blanket over the top to block the sun from Hanna's sensitive skin.

"Oh no it is fine. I am sure you both want to go to the doctors appointment. It is exciting to go to the first one." She out right lied and knew that everyone knew that she was. Tara hated her first appointment. She was alone and scared the entire time but she wouldn't allow herself to be a reason why he did not go to his own wife's appointment. In her heart she wanted to make sure that no other of Jax's children miss out on his involvement. It was her greatest mistake. "I will see you both later."

And she was gone. Nothing could stop her as she carefully but quickly placed Hanna into the back seat and got in her own seat as Jax came running out of the front door. He was too late however because Tara made sure to back out of the driveway before he could get anywhere near her.

"What's wrong with her? It's not like I am the one who slept with someone married." Wendy state as she approached him from the house as he looked down the street.

"Next time call before you stop by." Jax warned as he went back inside before leaving Wendy alone. "I can't go to the doctors appointment. I have to work."

"Clay won't give you it off?" She asked as she followed him back in.

"The only reason I got it off was to meet Hanna." Jax declared as he walked back out with her still following her on his heels. She couldn't even comment before he got on his bike without another moment of thought. "Make sure to send me the doctor bills."

He told her before he started his engine and headed off down the street. This was different. When he found out about Hanna and the pregnancy he was happy to think that Tara and he would have a child together. He knew that it would take time to convince her to come home. She was so broken the night she was conceived. It was love that brought Hanna to the world. The love that he and Tara had. Tara needed him to give her the love she had lost and Jax needed to be reminded what it was like to feel. The two of them thought that would be the last time they would see each other but four months later he got the call. The call that made him smile a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. A girl with her dark green eyes and his light blonde hair. Someone who was the perfect combination if both parents. That was something that did not disappoint. As he gazed at her face he immediately knew what she had inherited what from who. He was going to make sure that he was apart of her life but Wendy he couldn't imagine dealing with her for another eighteen years.

"Mama!" A shriek was heard in the hospital as Hanna Teller came out of the elevator in her grandmother's arms. She had been working at St. Thomas for almost eight months and was finally relaxing in her routine. Her happiness was stunted however when she was forced to see Wendy walk in with that belly for her appointment. It hurt but it was starting to sting less with time.

"Hanna Gemma Diane Teller!" Tara Knowles spoke in a cool but harsh tone as she looked at the smiling baby giggling as she hid her face in Gemma's hair.  
"Mommy!" The little girl shrieked again broader flinging herself in her mothers arms escaping the grasp of Gemma.

"Did you have fun with Grandma?" Gemma had taken over the role as baby sitter ever since Tara moved back to Charming. It was a lot cheaper for her and also meant that she could drop off and pick up at any time which was favorable considering the crazy hours both Jax and she held.

"She is a handful and now that she is close to walking is only going to get worse." Gemma replied as she fixed her hair over her shoulder away from the grasping hands of the eight month old. Before Tara could reply a handsome looking doctor came out of nowhere and asked for a minute with Tara. It was quick and before long he was leaving.

"I will see you later Dr. Knowles." The other Doctor replied as he nodded towards Gemma with a kind smile before he headed off in a different direction. Gemma gave him a glare as he passed for the touch he placed on Tara's shoulder. It was innocent but there was something protective about the idea that Jax would not be marrying Tara once they got over their shit and Wendy gave up the custody if her baby. Tara would be a better mother for her grandson and already had experience on being alone with a baby. She could hold down the home life so Jax could focus on the club.

"Who is he?" She asked as she glanced back at Tara.

"Coworker, he is the new cardiac surgeon." With Tara being a neonatal surgeon and him being a cardio thorastic surgeon there was a chance that they would be working together and also he had been kind to her on his first day. He seemed to be a good guy and also seemed to be friendly with Tara.

"He is cute. Are you thinking about getting back on the market?" Gemma had always figured that the two of them would get back together but with Wendy carrying her grandson she had to make sure that she stayed put. She loved Hanna but a grandson was something different. Hanna would be able to do anything she wanted. She had obviously inherited her mothers intelligence and Jax's calculating mind but her grandson meant the heir to the throne that she helped create. That was something special and she needed to make sure that the crank whore stayed.

"It's a little hard with eight month old to think of anything but her." Tara replied as she played with Hanna's hand that was trying to reach a piece of her hair that had fallen from her bun.

"I can always watch her for you if you want I get out." Gemma offered as she tried to act casual about the offer.

"I don't think I am ready for that." She stated before realizing that she needed to make rounds again. She kissed Hanna before handing her back to Gemma. " I have to go but I will see you later. I should stop by TM later to get her?"

"Yeah Jax wants to spend some time with her." Tara only nodded as she headed off to join rounds with Dr. Nameed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy. I want to help my new beta elbeewoods for helping me out with this story. Review and tell me what you think**!

Finishing up at the hospital Tara was excited to go home and spend some time with her daughter. One more day and then she was taking three days of vacation time. She wanted to take time and enjoy being with Hanna.

"You have a visitor Dr. Knowles." A nurse declared as she signaled for the Doctor to follow her.

"Who is it?" Tara asked as she started behind the woman trying to keep up with her pace.

"Some woman, she looks like she is pretty messed up. She keeps saying that you guys are family." The nurse replied as they walked back through the waiting rooms to the nurse's station. Just as Tara reached the stand there she was. Wendy was looking disheveled and possibly tweaking out on something that obviously wasn't good for the baby.

"Wendy what's going on?" Tara asked concerned because of the obvious lack of weight on her stomach for someone who was almost eight months pregnant was scaring her.

"I need to talk to Jax but he hasn't been picking up his phone." Wendy announced as her voice was shaking. Tara knew about Wendy's past drug problems. Gemma had talked with Tara a few times about Wendy's problems but in truth she never thought that Wendy would hit rock bottom while pregnant.

"Yeah I think he had to change his prepaid. I don't have it on me but I am sure if you call Gemma then she will probably give you the number." Tara replied not knowing whether there was a reason why Jax had changed his phone number almost a month ago.

"He called the house a few times but I didn't pick up. I just need some cash right now to get some food." Wendy's hands shook as she kept looking around the sterile room instead of facing the honest green ones that Tara owned.

"How much do you need? I can get you something if you want." Tara was genuinely worried about her health.

"No I don't want your charity." Wendy snapped back as she realized the doctor wasn't going to get her anywhere but suddenly her anger stopped as a sharp pain shot across her stomach and she yelped in pain.

"Why don't you come with me? We can get you checked out and I will call Jax for you." Tara offered as she neared Wendy similar to a way a person would approach a skittish animal. Slowly and ready to react in case it decided to snap back.

"No I want to call him." Wendy replied quickly as she let Tara lead her toward an empty room. "I will go get a doctor."

"Can you stay?" Wendy asked before looking at Tara afraid that the other woman would give her the all knowingly sympathy look but Wendy was pleasantly surprised at an understanding look.

"I can." Tara's words made her feel calm as Tara disappeared for a moment and then returned with an OB who was in his mid-fifties and looked to be a very serious type of person.

"Hello Ms. Case. Dr. Knowles told me that you were having a bit of pain in your stomach. Let's check the baby out." He gave Wendy a forced smile before turning on the ultrasound machine and putting the gel on her stomach. "Sorry but I am sure you are not used to the cold."

The machine came to life but before they could continue Wendy stood up suddenly and left the room in a hurry of hair and belly. "I am sorry but I can't do this," was all Wendy said before leaving the room scrapping the gel off her stomach before covering it with her t-shirt.

"I am sorry Doctor." Tara apologized to her superior as he gave her a look that Tara couldn't understand. Honestly, Tara barely knew the doctor, but he was the only person on staff with the experience. Tara's time was spent with children after their birth. She enjoyed her time in delivery during her intern rotation but never felt that she could continue that as a career. Having Hanna made her realize how much she enjoyed dealing with small children. Hanna had been as healthy as a baby could be. She was large but not overly big. She was the perfect baby in Tara's eyes.

"From my experience she probably doesn't want the help. It was a nice try on your part however." In a supportive gesture he placed his hand on Tara's shoulder and walked out of the room.

Without another thought Tara decided that she wanted to go home. Wendy's issues weren't hers but Tara did plan on telling Jax about the run in.

Pulling up to Teller-Morrow was a part of her daily routine with Gemma being the primary babysitter. Tara's mother and Sam were busy traveling a lot lately and being so far outside of town (how her mother liked it) was too inconvenient for Tara so she moved into her dad's place. He had left it to Tara in his will and that also meant the beautiful Cutlass that had been revamped by the mechanics at T.M. was hers too. Usually during the day Gemma kept a nanny for Hanna but Gemma had more flexible hours than Tara so she usually was the one to have Hanna come back to work with her for the last hours of Tara's shift.

"Hey Tara!" Kip, or Half Sack, as everyone called him called from across the parking with a smile on his face and a large wave. All the guys knew the history with Jax and herself. She was given a lot of respect from the club and had even given a few patch jobs when needed.

"Hi." Tara smiled back before seeing that the office was closed. If the baby was in there with all of that smoke she would blow a gasket. "Is Gemma here?"

"No she went out with Hanna." Half Sack replied as he came a little closer to avoid screaming.

"Oh okay is Jax here?" Tara asked again knowing he would have the answer.

"Yeah he is in his room." Tara smiled thanks and walked into the clubhouse that held some interesting stories. At the beginning of their relationship, Tara had moved in with her dad, to get away from both her mother and also help out with his issues. It was only for a year but during the stay she wasn't given a curfew which made for fun times. This was actually the place where Tara lost her virginity all those years ago. The same room Jax was in now.

For the clubhouse standards no one was actually in. Everyone seemed pretty out of it either from too much weed which Tara could smell or a long day of being an outlaw. Without so much as a word Tara walked right passed them and into the back. Knocking on the door, Tara hesitate waiting for Jax to answer. They hadn't really talked since their last meeting. She was too busy being a doctor and mom and Jax had his own problems. Both of them knew the feelings were still there. They had been there the night Jax showed up in Chicago. The random crossing of paths at such a vulnerable time for them was everything Tara would need to get her out of her funk. It was fate and Tara was sure of it. It was why she came home so soon after having the baby.

"Come in." Jax yelled back giving Tara the permission she needed.

"Hey." Tara said calmly as she entered the smoke filled room. It smelled like booze and weed and for some reason Tara craved it. Tara figured since she had recently moved Hanna over to the bottle and solid foods that her body craved everything she had been denying it for the past year and a half.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Jax seemed confused at her presence.

"I came to pick up Hanna but your mom is not here." Tara didn't wait and stepped into the room while Jax took a seat on the bed finishing up the joint he had been working on.

"She didn't call you?" Jax asked putting the joint to his lips taking a moment to question before lighting it. "She said that she was going to take Hanna for the night to give you a break."

"No but I guess I have the night off." Tara replied as she felt the air heavy with smoke. "Guess who got a visitor at the hospital today?"

"Who?" He asked giving in to her little game as he smiled taking another inhale of smoke.

"Wendy." Tara replied motioning for him to give her the light.

"When did you start smoking? And why did Wendy stop by?" Jax asked giving her an inquisitive look.

"Hanna is officially on the bottle and I can finally do something fun. Wendy however wanted to get a hold of you." Tara replied as he finally relented and she put the paper to her lips and felt the smoke fill her lungs.

"What was so urgent?" Jax replied sarcastically as he gave her a look that said he felt bad for the disruption.

"She said something about cash but I did convince her to see a doctor but she bolted before he could really do anything. She looked bad though." She watched as his head tilted back against the head board.

"Aww shit." He covered his face for a moment not knowing how else to deal with this pressure. "What do I do?"

"My suggestion is to call her tomorrow and see what's going on." Tara offered as she started to relax more so she took a seat next to him against the headboard and started to stretch her body. "God it feels good to relax."

"When was the last time you had a break?" He asked not sure how long it had been since he had seen her really get one day off from life.

"Two days before my water broke." Tara replied as she passed the heated paper over and closed her eyes for a second.

"That is a while." Jax commented as he looked up at the picture on his dresser mirror. His favorite would always be the one with Tara on the back his bike. The best place that she had ever been in his world beside his bed.

"It was also the day I called you about her." Tara whispered as she also looked around the room that held do much of her past.

"Why did you wait so long?" He asked a little softer feeling the need to whisper at the intimacy of the question.

"Honestly I felt that you wouldn't want to be apart of her life. When you left that weekend I figure you didn't wa t me to come after you so I stayed. Then I got busy with work and let myself fall into that without having a second thought of anything but when I finally went on leave I realized that you deserved to know. Hearing the excitement in your voice was kind of the reason I came back so quickly." Her breath was released in a sense of relief. She really felt that they were making things better for themselves and for their family.

"When was the last time you drank?" He changed the subject as soon as he felt the emotions arise so he asked the question even though he knew the answe. Jax knew Tara would never risk her pregnancy but figured she would have had one drink since popping the kid out.

"A week before I found out I was pregnant." And it had been the worst hangover of her life. It had mixed together with morning sickness to put her on her back for a whole day trying to recover.

"What about sex?" Jax asked again curious to know if Tara was dating or seeing anyone.

"When Hanna was conceived." Jax had been taking a sip of his beer when he nearly choked on it in complete shock. He had barely gone a week without it and she had gone almost a year and half. "It wasn't too bad. However it did suck when my hormones were flying all over the place though."

"Shit…" Is the only thing Jax could mutter as he looked over at Tara with a small smirk on his face.

"Jax?" Tara asked as she felt her mind completely relax under the new feeling of the opiates running through her blood. "Do you ever think about getting back together?"

"All the time." Jax replied as they both were eye to eye before closing the distance between each other.

For a moment it was pure bliss. And it continued as they repeated something that came very natural to both of them. It was something that put them at ease with each other. They were never nervous around each other. Nothing had changed in the past months or years they had been apart. Tara did make sure that they wore protection that night. She did not want to have another surprise. Tara didn't think Jax could cope with having so many kids so close together.


	5. Chapter 5

**This was a chapter I am really proud of. I spent a lot of time and changed a few things. It was so nice to change some of the things and create different relationships. Enjoy and review.**

Jax and Tara were both silent as they crept out of the clubhouse at a ridiculous hour. Tara had said something about getting a few more hours of sleep before picking Hanna up from Gemma while Jax knew that he needed to do some club business before dealing with Wendy. Both of them parted with a kind kiss and a promise of another meeting. This time she figured they would discuss a few more things before making any attempt at continuing what was started hours earlier.

Passing out when her head hit her pillow Tara felt herself find happiness inside her that nothing could explain. She knew that when Jax and she had met up by coincidence in Chicago that all of it meant a short coupling. It wasn't supposed to last. Nothing should have come about. He left and she was back to her life again. A lonely life but still a place where he family and past weren't a factor yet like many things in life it changed in an instant. Hanna brought something to her life so she decided Charming would always be her home. A place where she could escape the world and find solstice from the shit storm that was real life.

A knock on the door instantly interrupt her thoughts as she woke up to Gemma at her door. "Sorry to wake you but I have to get to the garage."

"It's okay I needed to get up anyway." Tara replied as she grabbed her daughter with a large smile on her face. "How was she?"

"Perfect she was a little fussy this morning. I think she is cutting a couple of new teeth but a little bit of rum on the gums made her conk out." Gemma supplied as she pushed back the small tufts of blonde that had grown in over the months on the baby's soft head with a pleased smile on her face.

"I bet that rum didn't go to waste." Tara said as she set Hanna down in her play pen.

"Clay and I may have enjoyed a bit of a drink after but that is another story." Gemma replied with a smile as she gave Tara a kiss on the cheek before heading off. "I have to go check up on Wendy for Jax."

"Why doesn't he?" Tara asked not sure why he hadn't taken her advice and gone to see Wendy.

"The warehouse blew up." That was all she could say. From past experiences she knew that Tara would put two and two together so she figured it was better to give information up front. "The boys are dealing with a lot of shit right now."

"Alright well I will let you go. I am on call so I might call you to pick Hanna up at daycare in case I get called in and it's a late one." Gemma nodded but didn't reply as she shuffled out of the door leaving Tara with silence that was only filled thirty minutes later with a mixture of baby giggles and the shrill of her pager.

Going into the operating room she was met with Dr. Nameed who seemed to be standing by scrubbed and ready for a surgery. "Get washed up we have a preemie and it looks bad."

Tara only nodded as she went straight to the sink and washed any particle of bacteria off of her skin before she walked into the operating room. "What's the diagnosis?"

"Thirty year old Preemie 10 weeks early. The mom has been doping up for a while now. Crank." Dr. Nameed stated as he looked over where the surgical OBGYN worked to get the baby out.

"What do we know about the baby?" Tara asked wanting to realize what they were working with.

"Baby was in distress but showed signs of heart weakness and possible deformation of internal organs." Dr. Nameed expressed as he continued to supervise as the surgeon announces the arrival of the little boy. Just then Tara saw the face of the mother.

"Wendy..." Tara train of thought immediately changed as she looked up and saw a face of Jax's son.

"We need to get the baby into an incubator immediately. Dr. Nameed stated as the nurses and other doctors swarmed the infant ready for anything Dr. Nameed requested.

What felt like a moment passed before Dr. Nameed determined the issues with the baby. He rattled off the diagnosis before stating that tomorrow if Abel was strong enough, they would perform the surgery. It was all hectic and different doctors came by to check with the diagnosis and confirm that his surgical plan was correct.

Aaron Ramsey was one of them. He immediately zoned in on Tara and saw the connection she had with the baby. Her eyes never left him as people continued to enter and exit. Being the cardiac surgeon, he gave Dr. Nameed important tips.

"Are you okay?" His voice was low as if he was fearful of her reaction.

"Yes of course. I have to go check up on the mother." Tara spoke up as she realized that this baby was not hers and she didn't have the authority to decide anything on him. She was still a student and that meant she would only be assisting on the surgery. "I have to go check up on the mother."

"I am here if you want to talk." Aaron offered but it was lost as she left the room without hearing it.

"Dr. Knowles I need to talk to you." Dr. Nameed stated as he crossed her in the hallway. "I know the baby is a part of my daughter's family. Will you be alright to be a part of the team or should I request someone else?"

"I will be fine to operate." She didn't even hesitate in her answer. If she was to do one thing in her life it would to be save that little boy's life. Everyone had bailed on him. She had finally convinced Jax to give a shit about him and Tara knew she had to give him a chance to meet his son. To hold that baby for the first time just like the first time he held Hanna.

"Okay can you check up on the mother for me? I want you to talk to the family and explain the situation. They will most likely feel better with someone they knew." There was no need to answer the question. She only nodded and headed toward Wendy's room where nurses were settling her in while she was still unconscious.

"How are her vitals?" She asked as soon as she was in looking over the chart.

"Stable but the doctors decided they are going to observe for a couple of days to see if they need to sedate her for a few days to make it easier for her." A nurse explained as she fixed another bag of fluid into her IV but her expression changed as she looked out of the glass door. "Family is here."

"I'll be back." She said as she opened the door and headed in to the hallway.

Seeing his expression as she explained the problems with his son broke her heart. He was such a good father to Hanna and she couldn't imagine losing his son so early in age. "I'm so sorry Jax. Come with me and I will take you to see him."

"You don't have to do this Tara. I get if this is too much for you." Jax stated as he came close to her so this could be a private conversation between the two other without the wide ears of his family.

"I asked to be a part of this. He is Hanna's brother just as much as he is your son. I want to do everything I can to make sure both of you get to have him in your lives." Her voice was quiet but powerful.

"His name is Abel. I have to go do something. Take mom back." Tara knew immediately what he was going to go. The doctors had mentioned something about the Hairy Dog being the newest place to score. He was going to go teach them a lesson.

"Come on sweetheart why don't you take me to go see my grandson." Gemma broke her from her own thoughts as she wrapped her arm around her. "Is Hanna in daycare?"

"Yes I should be able to pick her up in a few hours but I am going to need you to pick her up tomorrow. She can stay at the hospital with you but if Abel can handle the surgery then it will be a long day for both of us." Tara said as she let her shoulders sag out of fatigue. Her body was fine but mentally she was spent.

"How much of your shift do you have left?" Gemma asked as they walked through another hallway.

"Actually there is nothing more we can do so I can leave now but I need to show you to the room." She explained as she gave the other woman a sad smile.

"Go home once we get there but bring Hanna here. I want her to meet her brother just in case something happens." Tara didn't argue as she simply nodded and turned the corner where there was an incubation chamber and Abel.

The rest of the night was calm as it could be. Hanna had gone down at around seven but woke up a few hours later ready for her next meal. Night time was her favorite time with her daughter. It was calm and Hanna always seemed so aware of her surroundings. Just as she was waiting for the bottle to warm, a knock on the front door shook her from any more thoughts.

"Hey…" Jax's quiet voice entered her ears as the sight of his frame leaned against the door frame looking disheveled and upset.

"Hi." She replied as she gave him a smile before realizing why he was here. "I was just about to feed her. Do you want to do it?"

"Yeah I think I need that." Jax replied as Tara and he did a dance so he could cross the threshold.

"She is in her room. Why don't you go get her and I will finish the bottle?" He said nothing as he disappeared down the hall but remerged seconds later with a smiling Hanna in his arms. She had her hands wrapped in his kutte as she lightly but the collar.

"Someone is hungry." She commented as she handed him the bottle while taking a seat on the couch and throwing a towel over his shoulder. His eyes didn't leave Hanna's face as he held the bottle for her to have her feast. "I know you are probably sick of people asking you this but how are you doing?"

"I don't even know. I saw Wendy and she looked so screwed up and I can't help but think that if I hadn't bailed her then she would have stayed clean." His sigh was powerful as he leaned forward and placed his lips on top of her forehead.

"All you can do is to be there for him now." Tara commented as she watched Hanna finish her bottle.

"It's different now." His voice broke as he continued to stare at the green eyes of his daughter. "Hanna has you but if anything happens to me who take Abel. Wendy can't take care of a kid."

"What about your mom?" Tara replied as she placed her hand on his knee.

"With the way she works I bet she won't be around to take care of him forever." In that moment she saw what he wanted. He needed to know that if this life took him away that someone else would be there to take care of his kid.

"He has me." His neck whipped to look at her with wide eyes as his mind processed what she just said. "I am serious."

"I can't ask you to do that." He knew how badly she was hurt by the whole Wendy situation and was surprised that she was willing to do this for her.

"I am offering besides he is a part of my family no matter what. Hanna deserves to know her little brother." She observed as Hanna let out a slight burp that had the two of them smiling.

"Thank you." It was simple but it was all she needed to hear.

"Why don't you crash here tonight?" She said as she stood up and started for the year. "I will even let you be the one that takes care of her in the morning."

"Oh let me. I feel so honored." His sarcasm was not missed as he stood with Hanna's head on his shoulder as she started to drift off to sleep.

"You should." She glanced over her shoulder before heading into her room while Jax placed the baby into her crib and kissed her good night. He turned and headed off to Tara's bedroom to say good night before crashing on the couch but stopped in his tracks when he saw Tara standing there in only a pair of black panties and black tank top.

"You okay?" Tara asked as she pulled the covers up and climbed underneath them. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah..." Was all he could say as he started to disrobe until he was in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Both of them sat there for a few moments lost in their own thoughts. Neither really knew what to do. The entirety of Hanna's life was spent with Tara avoiding Jax because she knew he was still married and it wasn't her choice whether he wanted to be with her. Jax however spent that time feeling guilty about the idea that he went back to Wendy.

When he visited Tara in Chicago he figured that she would have been with her fiancé but all of those thoughts got thrown out of the window when he saw the sadness in her eyes as soon as she opened the door. There was still a ring on her finger but he could tell that she was broken and that if he wasn't her comforting her then that asshole must of have been the culprit. She never told him what happened. He felt bad however when they separated the next morning because he knew he was leaving to go fulfill a promise to Wendy. He looked at her left hand and there it was. A ring that he could never afford on the hand where his wife still had her own ring symbolizing his commitment. All of was too much so he left.

Thinking back on it he understood how idiotic it was to think that he owed her anything. It was one of that he bailed. Abel wasn't the mistake but his mother should have been table. He should have been given what Hanna was. The chance to have a great person in his to counteract the violence that Jax's would.

"What happened with that Matt guy? Why did you break up?" She lifted her head almost immediately from it place above his heart.

"Why do you want to know?" Her voiced projected a bit of a defensive manner but he knew it was in a protective sense.

"When we got together, you seemed so broken. I just want to know what the guy did to you." She instinctively pulled away for a brief moment. It had always been her coping mechanism when dealing with this problem

"He cheated on me." Tara replied as she moved so she was now lying in a pillow mirroring Jax's position of staring at the ceiling. "He worked for ATF. I didn't really know it but he was pretty dirty. He was helping a few of the gangs around the streets keep their territory. I walked in on him and some higher up, a woman, who was in on his deals. Apparently they had been doing it for a few weeks while I was working my thirty six hour shifts at hospital. It happened about a week before you came into town."

"I still love you. You know that right?" He turned his head and looked at her expression. "I never stopped."

"Neither did I." Tara said looking back over at those blue eyes she had craved while away. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was so happy because it was yours. Hanna was yours. Then the worst thought in my mind came to the forefront. I was relieved that I had a miscarriage a few months before. How could a woman be relieved at that fact. I had lost a baby but was glad because it meant I could have it with a man I knew loved me. Even though we weren't together, I always knew you were the love of my life. There would be this special place for you but I want to know is there any chance of us actually being together?"

"That is all I ever wanted." Jax was serious as he slowly leaned forward and took her lips between his own. It was a great night for both of them.

Halfway through the surgery she could tell that Dr. Nameed was nervous about his vitals. His blood pressure was low and there was strain to his heart. The hole needed to be fixed and she needed to get Aaron in the room to be ready in case anything happened. So he quickly started to give orders saying, "Knowles go find Dr. Ramsey and then tell the family we are starting the second surgery."

"Okay." Throwing off her mask and gloves she quickly found a nurse to page Aaron while heading out to the waiting room where she knew Gemma would be waiting. If anyone could get ahold of Jax at the moment she was her best bet.

"What is going on, is he okay?" Her nerves hit her as she saw the worry on Gemma's face as she looked at Tara.

"His stomach surgery was perfect but we need to start on his heart. His body can only take so much." Tara paused looking between LuAnn who was standing there as if she didn't know what to do and Gemma putting front on. "Dr. Nameed wants to do the heart surgery now."

"What do you think?" Tara was taken aback with the question.

"It's his best decision. We have the cardio thoracic surgeon in the room to make sure that everything is perfect. He is in the best hands." Gemma immediately relaxed at her words. "I have to get back but I will be out when it is over."

"Wait, I need to ask you something." Gemma spoke up just as Tara turned her back.

"Okay." Tara replied as she started walking with the Gemma following.

"I need you to be there for Jax. I know we have been a little distracted with the baby but Jax needs you. That junkie can't take care of that baby. He is going to need both of us right now." Her words struck Tara deep within the depths of her heart. "He is lucky that Hanna has a great mom, I just need to know that so does Abel."

"Of course I will be there." Tara could barely get the words out before nodded and headed off towards the operation room with tears threatening to fall over.

Hours passed as Abel's heart stopped once and they had to restart it. She was shocked because she didn't freeze. When she was in surgery her mind was goal oriented. Nothing could make her panic but that little boy on the table had made her panic. Hearing the sounds of the electricity strike his heart made her inwardly cringe and like some miracle he was back. He was stable and for right now that was an accomplishment.

She made her way towards Wendy's hospital room. Tara knew that most people were pissed off at her. Gemma had called her a few choice words during her time back in town. There was no way that Gemma would forgive this woman easily. Wendy was now an enemy of Gemma and that was one place no one ever wanted to find themselves.

Gemma surprisingly was exiting Wendy's room with a please smile on her face. She couldn't even control the words before she asked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing just the truth." That smile didn't wipe off her face while she walked passed her.

Sobs were loud as she entered the room and saw a broken woman. Wendy seemed so sad as she wailed with a closed bible on her tray.

"Wendy?" Her voice was calm and steady as she approached her. Tara understood how her body was doing. Being a mother and also knowing what meth could do to one's body Wendy was a mess. The hormones in her body were surging at full force and this woman was a ticking time bomb.

"Go away!" Her scream was powerful as her body shook with sobs.

"I just wanted to tell you that Abel is okay. He is going to make it." Tara took a step forward.

"Everyone hates me. My son almost died and the worst part is everyone is comparing me to you!" She pointed at Tara with so much hate in her voice. "The perfect doctor who has the perfect baby while mine almost died. And it fully my fault. Jax hasn't even seen the baby yet because he hates me. He wished you were Abel's mother."

"Wendy you have to stop. Jax doesn't hate you." More sobs escaped her mouth as tears dropped from her eyes. "You can't let people's opinions affect you. Did you know that Gemma hated me while I was dating Jax?"

"What are you talking about? Gemma loves you." Wendy was finally able to hold back tears as her breath started to calm and she realized what Tara was saying.

"Yeah she did. It's one of the reasons I left. The only thing that brought us together was Hanna. Knowing that I would be in her son's life meant that she couldn't make me leave changed it." Tara explained as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"I am going to rehab. To show them that I can be clean." Her declaration was admirable but Tara knew statistics. She had to learn them for school. People only became clean when they wanted to.

"Let me give you some advice. If you want to go to rehab to change your life for the good, then do it but make sure you aren't doing it for others." Tara took a pause taking in the softening of Wendy's features. "Don't let others decide for you. Do it for yourself because it means it will actually last."

No other words were said. Tara immediately left but as she closed the door she saw Wendy throw something in the trash.


	6. Chapter 6

I am Back! I am so happy, I am officially done with school for two and a half months. I am off and will hopefully update a lot quick from now on. This is a very important chapter for the story. I give a lot of information to you that will help the storyline progress. Enjoy and review!

The next day Tara was happy to see that the clock was slowly approaching the end of her shift. She would officially be done with her thirty six hour shift and that also meant that she could go home and sleep peacefully for the first time in forty eight hours. Lucky for her the neonatal unit was quiet so she ended up taking a nap in Abel's incubation chamber, able to catch a few hours of sleep but she was quickly awoken by the opening of the door.

"Dr. Knowles?" A nurse came in with a quiet tone making sure not to scare her. "I need you to sign off on a few things before you head out to rounds."

"Yeah, let me see." Tara held out her hand and opened the file looking over the different test results that have been processed overnight looking in at Abel's vitals.

"It looks good. I have to go do rounds but …" Just as she was about to finish her thought she was distracted by Jax who stood peering into the room through the window. "I'll be back before I head out."

"Okay Doctor." The nurse nodded as she grabbed a hold of the file as Tara made her way to the door.

"Hey." Jax smiled as he looked back at the baby who still seemed so small to him but there were differences. "He's moving around a lot more."

"Yeah all his vitals are up." Jax and Tara both continued speak as Jax played the role of concerned parent and Tara acted as if he was just another patient's father. "But it will be a few months before he will be released."

"At least it gives my mom time to set up the house. She is already planning Hanna's room." Jax revealed as he gave Tara a kind smile. "I filed again."

"How many more months do you have left before it's final?" Tara asked as they sat down on the seat underneath the window.

"Four months." Jax answered as Tara realized how fucked up his family situation was compared to the normal life.

A wife who was an addict and a son who had been born two months early. The mother of his daughter was the acting resident on the baby's case. The same woman whom he had just recently seeing again. She could clearly see how twisted everything in this situation was. In high school Tara knew how insane their love was but this situation was proving how extreme it was. Tara always wondered what would have happened if he had stayed after the night they created Hanna. If he had just waited for her to send in her transfer back to Charming would everything be messed up? She questioned it but then realized that if that happened then Abel wouldn't be here. And that was something Tara never wished for. She had fallen quickly in love with the baby and could never wish for anything bad to happen to him. In some strange way she felt a maternal love towards the baby. She had never had this happen but knew that him being part Jax made it happen.

"Are you going to give Wendy custody or are you going to request full?" It was inquiry that she wanted to know but also felt that it may not have been the best time to ask.

"I haven't even considered it. She is going to rehab so that means she won't be around at the beginning but I also don't want to take that away from her." Jax's eye were covered by his palms as he paused taking in a full breath. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to think about Abel and Wendy. See if they can do that or if it would be best to separate them until Wendy is strong enough." Tara gave him a smile before looking at the clock on the wall and saying, "I have to go finish my rounds."

"I just want to tell you, I would never trust anyone else with my kid but you." Jax's words were sweet as a smile overtook her face. "I am happy you came back."

"It's good to be back." Tara replied as she gave him a large smile in return.

"See you later Doc." Jax leaned forward and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before heading off and leaving her there for a moment watching in appreciation as he walked out.

Tara was walking out of the daycare with a gurgling Hanna by the time she heard a yell from down the hallway. A rush of blonde hair entered her sight as her favorite person in the whole world grabbed her in a tight hug. "Tara!"

"Becca!" Tara yelled back as she squeezed her best friend and also cousin with vigor and excitement before pulling away looking the twenty three year old up and down. "When did you get back into town?"

"This morning. I am crashing at mom's place but I had to stop by and see my goddaughter." Becca replied as her soft brown eyes glistened as she grabbed Hanna into her arms and started to tickle the small stomach.

"She is happy to see you." Tara commented as she watched her smile overtake her face. "Does your dad know you are here?"

"Yes, he actually is helping me surprise my mom. I just have to tell them that I am officially moving back to Charming." The words Becca spoke didn't hit her for a minute.

"What!" When they finally did, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You love Chicago, why are you leaving?"

"Dad needs help dealing with the businesses and beside we both know there is a pull that we have no control over." Tara nodded at the truth in those words. Charming was a town that pulled you back even if you came kicking and screaming. Also there was another factor that could bring both of them back.

"Isn't there something else that is bringing you back?" Tara asked as she gave an ever knowing smile to the girl.

"He isn't even in town, we spoke before I decided to come back and we both agreed to see where it goes but not to force anything." Becca said before she grabbed her bag off the floor and followed Tara towards her car.

"I said the same thing when I came back." Tara replied as she pressed the elevator button.

"Yeah but Jax and you haven't been rolling around in the sheet together later." Becca's voice was disappointed as she let Hanna play with her fingers.

"Actually that isn't true." A smile cross her face as she watched the shock overcome Becca's features.

"When did it happen?" Her voice was quiet as she tried to control her emotions.

"A few days ago. The day before Abel was born." Tara answered as turned back to look at the elevator.

"Was it good?" Becca asked as she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "From what you told me about your past encounters, he is some kind of sex god."

"Becca Oswald!" Gemma voice struck both girls as both turned around to face the matriarch.

"Hey Gemma." Becca replied as she gave her a hug that the older woman happily accepted.

"What brings you back to town?" Gemma asked as she looked over the two girls who held both of her sons hearts.

"Decided it was time to help dad out with the businesses." Becca replied as she nervously played with the ends of her sweatshirt once Tara took Hanna out of her arms.

"It's good to have you back. Tommy gets into town tomorrow, I am sure he would love to see you." Gemma always told Tara how much she liked the idea of Tommy with Becca. She was a good girl who seemed to take on the role of an Old Lady easily, similar to Tara. "I am having a dinner tomorrow for the family. You both should come."

"We talked a few days ago so we will probably meet up. Besides we have our own family dinner. Tara and my parents are getting back to town tomorrow and I am going to announce my move back." Becca stated as she gave a kiss to Hanna's head.

"It will be good to have you back." Gemma stated as she leaned forward and gave both women a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to go see Abel but I will see you both later okay."

"Oh Gemma would you mind babysitting tomorrow?" Tara asked knowing her cousin and her would end up going out after the family get together. "Becca and I are going to go out and get a few drinks after."

"Of course just drop her off whenever. I will be home all day cooking." Both of them gave the other a kind smile as Gemma walked off to visit her new grandbaby but not before kissing her eldest one on the head. "I'll see you later."

"So we are going out on the town?" Becca inquired as the elevator opened and both of them stepped inside.

"Yes, we are going to get tequila shots and get drunk. I haven't had a night out since before Matt." And just like that hearing his name spew from her lips made both of them angry.

"Fuck him, he wasn't any fun anyway. You are better off without him. Besides Jax is probably better in bed." Becca declared as both of them laughed knowing they had already had this discussion before.

"I swear I can't take you anywhere." Tara replied as she was finally smiling at full power. It felt for once that her life was complete.

The next day came about quickly. Tara went to work and had a calm day. She made sure to visit Abel a few times while on shift to make sure that he was still on the path to recovery. With everything looking well, she clocked out and went straight to her Aunts place, ready to face the family.

Dinner was spent asking about that trip. Her aunt, mom, and sister Adele and their respective husbands had ventured out on a little trip together. It was a way for them to escape their stressful jobs and spend time together. Becca and Tara however did not receive an invitation with both of their statuses were single. All of the couples had a glow to their skin that the Mediterranean sun had left. All their stories included wine and delicious food that Tara could practically taste. Becca and Tara spent the whole night rolling their eyes as Adele went on and on about the amazing beaches with no idea how stuck up she sounded.

"How is school going?" Tara asked as Tristan sat next to her in a very docile manner. Being the youngest in the room at thirteen meant that she wasn't up to excited at the task of keeping up with the conversation at hand. All of it was boring to her as she had been the one, along with Tara, stuck in Charming do her typical routine. "You doing well?"

"She is top of her class. Also she made the tennis team." Karen raved as she looked from the end of the table. "We are very proud of both of our girls."

"I have something to say." Becca cut in before anything else could be said. "I have thought a lot and now that I have my MBA, I have decided to come back to Charming."

"Permanently?" Tristan asked as she smiled looking at her sister with a hopeful smile.

"Yes!" Becca replied as both of them smiled and Karen was beaming.

"My baby is back!" Karen's voice let out a squeal as she jumped out of her chair and embraced Becca. "We must celebrate, maybe we could take a weekend in the city and do some shopping?"

"That sounds fun, can I come?" Tristan asked as she wanted to be involved even though she was only thirteen.

"Sure we can make it a weekend trip. Stay in the Hyatt." Karen suggested as she sat back down.

"That sounds like a plan. Now tell me more about Milan. Was it beautiful?" Becca asked hoping to change the direction of the conversation back to the trip and that was how it continued as the food continued to be devoured and wine was slowly drank.

"What about you Tara any trips in your future?" Adele asked as she finished her story about Rome and the amazing pizza they had eaten there.

"Not at the moment. I can't imagine leaving Hanna for too long." She was quick to reply as she gracefully took a sip of her wine. Adele and Tara's relationship was complicated. She didn't quite understand the decision Tara had made involving their father, and of course Jax. Her disdain for the outlaw was evident and consistently being spurted out for all who listened.

"It probably doesn't help with the Outlaw being around. I don't think he would let his kid anywhere out of his sight. How is his new son anyway?" Adele's face was the typical face of a sibling content that they had efficiently hit a spot in the other.

"Good getting stronger everyday." Tara replied with a forced smile.

"Yeah that is because he had a great surgeon." Diane smiled at Tara while trying to diffuse the typical sibling angst.

"Yeah now that is one pretty perverse story to tell. How far apart are Hanna and the new baby?" Adele asked as the rest of the family felt the tension level rise but had no way to stop it.

"They are six months apart. I didn't think you would have forgotten your nieces age." Tara fought back giving her an identical smirk that was the best way to say that she wouldn't take her shit anymore.

"I didn't but I just wanted to make sure I knew timeline. Must be tough seeing the baby everyday." Adele commented as Diana and Karen started to take the plates into the kitchen while Sam and Elliott left to grab a stronger drink. Tristan had already been released to complete her homework before the next school day. All of them were silent as they did so , including Becca who stayed seated but stayed quiet knowing better than to get in between them.

"Not really, he actually is doing a lot better. It will be a few more weeks until he is out of the incubator." Tara knew what everyone is thinking but she didn't care. That little baby was special to her. She had held his heart in his hands and watched as he fought every odd to live. A bond had been created that would never be broken.

"That's good but what about the Outlaw and you? Are you two together?" Adele asked wanting to create some type of conflict. It was why she was such a good lawyer. Her mind was never afraid of confrontation, because that is what she craved. The need to one up someone else. To prove that she was the best.

"Not at the moment but who knows that can always change." She didn't need to explain to her family her relationship with Jax. From experience they all knew that Jax and she had something different than any other teenage relationship. Even at sixteen, it was obvious how much they loved each other and even though she left, it was still there. It was never destroyed. In someway it had only grown in size with the connection that Hanna had created.

"Why don't you get back with Matt, at least he has a real job." Tara turned to Becca for a moment gathering her emotions. None of her family knew the truth behind their sudden break up. She had told them that she didn't feel right about being with him. Something had told her that he wasn't right. Adele was the only who really protested the idea but her words were lost to Tara.

"He and I never would have worked out. Besides I am sure that a few of the partners at your firm enjoy how much money SAMCRO has given them over the years." Tara was quick to throw it back since she knew just as well as Adele that their law firm was quite content to keep the Son's business.

"Who wants cake?" Diane asked as the rest of the family finally returned with plates in hand.

"Actually we have to head out." Becca commented trying to make a run from the situation that had been left.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked as she place a plate on the table.

"We are celebrating Becca being home." Code for both of them were going to get drunk and then pass out at Tara's house in the early morning.

"Well don't be too late." Karen surrendered as she watched Tara and Becca grab the mess that bringing Hanna meant.

"What about Hanna?" Diane asked as she looked at the play pen in the other room where the baby was peacefully asleep.

"Gemma is going to watch her for me." Tara replied as she fished out the bottle on the counter that had been used for her feeding.

"We can take her." Diane offered as she passed a blanket into the diaper bag.

"You guys just got home. Enjoy it. Gemma is happy to take her." Tara waved off the comment knowing that they deserved to adjust to the time zone again. Jet lag and a baby was never a good mixture.

"Make sure that you don't let her dress her. She might end up looking like a biker." Adele's comment was quickly shot down as soon as it left her mouth. Diane was glaring at her daughter while Tara said nothing as she continued to pack.

"I'll see you guys later." Tara offered as she grabbed Hanna who was happily chewing on her fist.

Driving to the Gemma's house was short and silent as both women understood how the other felt. Being with a boy in SAMCRO had never been accepted as the social norm in Charming. They were a taboo that was only acceptable to be around if you were in need of something.

"You can stay in the car if you want?" Tara offered as she moved to the car seat as she started to unstrap the carrier from the back seat.

"I'll come in. It's better to get this over with." A SAMCRO party was a little different from the dinner they had just walked out of. Alcohol would be in immense amounts while laughter would be at a loud volume as they enjoyed their time together.

Tara didn't really respond as she picked up Hanna who was happily playing with her toy and slobbering all over her face. Becca smiled as she took the place behind Tara and made silly faces at Hanna who continued to giggle at the older woman's antics. "You are lucky you are cute or no one would want to kiss you with all that slobber."

"I am pretty sure I said the same thing to you by the end of night during your twenty first birthday party." Tara said with a smirk on her face as she finally reached the front door.

"You think you are so funny but you really aren't." Her matter of fact tone made Tara laugh as she lightly knocked on the front door hoping someone would hear the sound over the voices radiating on the other side of the door.

Moments passed before the door opened revealing Jax, of all people looking at both of them with a wide smile. "Hey…" Jax glanced at her before seeing what was behind her. "... Becca! What are you doing back here?"

"Decided to move back. Chicago was a little too boring without Tara there to be my wingwoman." Becca spoke out as gave Jax a kind smile while his attention slowly moved down towards the carrier.

"I bet you two wreaked havoc on that city." He stepped aside as Tara and Becca both entered the house. Becca and Jax embraced as Tara placed the carrier and diaper bag on the counter. "What brings you three here?"

"I am dropping Hanna off. Gemma is going to watch her tonight." Tara replied as she slowly unstrapped Hanna from her restraints and handed her over to Jax's waiting arms. He quickly gave the small head a kiss while he raised her over his head so he could get a good look at her.

"Where are you two going?" Tara and he looked at each other for a moment.

"Tara and I are going to the bar tonight. We both need tequila shots." Becca answered as she stood next Tara.

"Who was at the door?" Gemma asked as she stepped into the kitchen. "Oh good are you two hungry there is still leftover food?"

"No we are fine. Right now all we need is alcohol." Becca replied as both Teller's looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Why?" Jax asked out loud as Hanna played the pass the baby game she loved and made her way over to Gemma with a happy smile on her face.

"Family dinner with Adele." Those key words were the answer all of them needed. All of them knew from experience that Adele never held her tongue and even from the start of Tara's relationship she was never silent about her distaste.

"No wonder you need the alcohol. Do you want anything a bit stronger?" Gemma asked as both girls knew what she was offering.

"No thanks but if I need some I will come to you." Becca replied smiling at the older woman's offer. Gemma Morrow was one of few women in the world who would willingly give up their own stash of weed for a night out of fun.

"Good make sure you get the good shit. None of that weak dose that those pussy dealers are pushing." A smile passed both of their lips as Tara watched as that same woman stood there holding her daughter with a fierce protective instinct that Tara admired and understood.

Ever since motherhood, the two of them had bonded. Their relationship at the start was rocky but soon she became a pseudo mother unit for her when her own mom was off in her own world. When she had decided to leave, Gemma did something strange. She kept in touch. Her phone calls came on the same time and same day of the week. It was clock work. Both of them were happy to keep that relationship alive.

"We should probably go now. Everything is in the diaper bag. If you need anything just call. I sober up pretty quickly when needed." Tara stated as she looked through the diaper bag one more time making sure that their night would go as smooth as possible.

"Do you need rides?" Jax asked as he knew the antics of both women. She knew he understood how much the two of the could drink on a night out.

"No we are going to drop my car off and walk. If we are too drunk we can just call cabs." Tara explained as she heard Hanna start to weep, her sign that she was getting hungry.

"Just call me. I will come pick you up." She knew what he was doing. Tara already knew what he wanted. He wanted to make sure that he was in her mind when she was drunk. He wanted to be the one to make sure she got home and was alone.

"Have your phone ready." Tara replied as she gave a small wave to the rest of the family still sitting around the table in their own world. "Bye."

A chorus of goodbyes met her ear as she turned back to Hanna for a final kiss. "Bye baby be good."

"She'll be fine now go have fun." Gemma requested as she quickly pushed her arm to get her out of the door. "Have a shot for me."

"Only for you Gem." Becca replied as she stepped out of the door and waited for Tara to make the move.

"I'll see you later." Jax said in his best sultry voice that Tara knew he thought was charming.

"Maybe, I'll give you a call." With that she stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss on the side of his lips before heading out.

"Tara is in love!" Becca exclaimed as soon as they were safely in the car.

"Maybe but right now all I want to do is get drunk." Her mind slowly focused on one thing and that was the enjoyment she would have with Becca tonight.

Hours later, Tara and Becca were both feeling the best way possible. Both of them knew that they would be worthless tomorrow but were still in some type of control for each other. The bartender had warned them that last call was coming and that they needed to get themselves ready to leave. Becca called a cab while Tara, drunk off of margaritas and tequila shots, called Jax. Becca left first with a promise to call her the next day while Tara nursed her final shot while muttering, "It's depressing drinking alone."

"I always found it very relaxing." Jax's voice filled her ears as he took the seat next to her. "How drunk are you?"

"Enough where I can't feel my nose but not enough where I want to puke." Tara could hold her alcohol. Jax knew it for a fact and she glad he knew the real her. Plenty of times he had watched her down shot after shot without so much as flinching as they slid down her throat and he never judge. She was never a bad drunk but there was a side of her that he loved when she was buzzed and had woken up a few times with foggy memories that could make a porn star blush.

"What about other things?" He leaned in close and whispered in her ear while leaving a lingering kiss along her jawline.

"I am up for anything." She knew that was the side he wanted. All sides of Tara were his favorite, at least that is what he told her, but she knew every once in a while he liked this side to come out. This same side was out in full force when Hanna was conceived.

"Come with me." He offered her his hand as he quickly moved to the dark corner where the bathrooms were located. Tara giggled but kept her body close to him leaving no room to separate the two.

"Are you serious?" Her question left her mouth as soon as the door opened to reveal the women's bathroom waiting for them in the stillness that completely contrasted the music pounding on the other side of the wall.

"Always babe." And with those words he pushed her against the wall and took control of her mouth with his.

For that moment in time it was like they were back in highschool all over again. No fears, no worries, and no responsibilities. It was as if for the first time since she left Charming all those years ago, she was relaxed and she knew it was only possible because of Jax.


End file.
